A Terrifying Round with a Menacing Metallic Clown
| nextepisode= }} A Terrifying Round with a Menacing Metallic Clown is the eighth episode of the third season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the thirty-sixth overall. Premise Shaggy competes in a mini-golf tournament that is terrorized by a giant metallic clown. In a surprising twist of events, Shaggy, driven by his desire to win the tournament, faces the monster boldly, and it is Velma, with a childhood trauma resurfaced, who ends up frightened by the monster of the day! Synopsis Ned and Stacy are playing late at Putt Putt Paradise; the latter wants to go home, but the former wants to finish his game. When Ned wins and he wants his free game, but when nothing happens he kicks the clown-themed golf course and in return it comes to life consuming the boy whole! After that, the kids and dog are at a mini golf game, Shaggy is competing against Cougar Forrest and Miranda Wright. Daphne, Fred and Velma are looking around, which bothers Gary, the groundskeeper, who tells them to move a large tarp, revealing the clown game, which causes Velma to freak out and remember a traumatic experience of a crazed clown destroying her encyclopedias on her birthday - this reveals that Velma suffers from a crippling case of coulrophobia (extreme fear/aversion for clowns). At the golf competition, Shaggy is winning and Miranda is losing. Scooby is scared of the haunted house game. Just then a huge robot clown shows up, Shaggy throws popcorn in its face, attracting a flock of birds, who distract the clown. Shaggy did it because he's determined to win the game. Then he wants them to "get going" because he doesn't want them to cancel the game. Scooby and Velma are too scared and run off to play hooky. Shaggy, Fred and Daphne look for clues and Daphne notices that Shaggy is acting funny, turning down food. Then they eavesdrop on the groundskeeper and the mayor. They find out the mayor is Gary's father and he hates how his son likes golf. Then the three heroes sneak into the shed and find Shaggy's prize. Scooby and Velma are eating candy floss, they find a machine Miranda is making. Then Scooby teaches Velma how to catch a flying pizza with her teeth and the clown shows up. It leads to a chase scene involving a ball pit and an ice cream machine. Then they pretend to be trees. Shaggy thinks Cougar did it because he hates competition, then the clown eats Cougar. The mayor decides it is best to cancel the tournament but Shaggy is determined to keep going. Gary is angry at Shaggy for beating him at golf. Then Shaggy says to set a trap and use Scooby and Velma as bait, which riles Fred as he's the one who makes traps! Daphne bribes Scooby with a Scooby Snack and Velma with a CD. Those two drive off in a go kart and the clown eats Shaggy. Seeing her best friend being devoured infuriates Velma, who overcomes her fear and she attacks the clown and knocks it down. Shaggy emerges from the clown unharmed, though getting eaten freaks him out so much that he reverts back to his original personality. Velma decides to unmask the clown revealing the culprit to be actually Mayor Smith Snipper. They thought it was his son, but it turns out the dad wanted to "ruin" his son's game. Eventually Fred, Velma and Daphne find the three people who got "eaten" were tied up and gagged inside the medieval castle but O.K. Shaggy finishes the game on a Scooby-themed course, and wins; the fake Scooby responds by saying "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Miranda Wright * Cougar Forest * Gary Snipper Villains: * Menacing Metallic Clown * Mayor Smith Snipper Other characters: * PA announcer * Ned * Stacy * Bobo the Clown * King Tut * Mrs. Dinkley Locations * Nice Rapids ** Putt Putt Paradise Objects * Paper shredder * Popcorn * Scooby Snax box * Cotton candy * Pizza * Scooby Snacks Vehicles * Miranda's van * Gokarts Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity *Velma mentions how Hockey is the best sport when she hears how much Daphne praises Golf. This is further referenced in the previous episode, "Diamonds are Ghoul's Best Friend." Notes/trivia * This episode's flashback to Mystery Inc.'s younger years is done as a homage to the predecessor series, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * In this episode Taylor Lautner guest stars as Ned (the Clown's first victim). * Because of Velma's clown "allergy" (phobia) and Shaggy's determination to golf, they effectively switch roles and personalities during this case; Shaggy is the smart, brave, and bold one (qualities also similar to Fred), while Velma is the "scaredy cat" and hungry. * The Go-Kart that Velma and Scooby are in to attract the Metallic Clown resembles the cars from one of the rides at Thrill Ride Park abliet painted orange. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Gang as trees. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 1. Cultural references * Cougar Forest is a Caucasian parody of African American pro golfer Tiger Woods. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Shaggy's suddenly a mini-golf pro. * In this episode, Velma's afraid of clowns, but in previous adventures she's not scared of them, such as the Ghost Clown (Bedlam in the Big Top) or the Ghost of Zombo in Terror, Thy Name is Zombo. * In A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Daphne's sweater was pink but in the flashback, it's purple. * In cartoon logic, the Menacing Metallic Clown slips on the gang, instead of crushing them to near-death or death. * How on earth could there be a Scooby-themed mini-golf course? Maybe Scooby's mini-celebrity status got him that? In other languages Home media * What's New Scooby-Doo?: Volume 10 - Monstrous Tails DVD released December 5, 2006. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 3rd Season DVD set released January 8, 2008. * Scooby-Doo! and the Circus Monsters DVD released March 12, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 3 | after= }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 episodes